dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Conner Kent
Superboy (real name Conner Kent and Kryptonian name Con-El) is the succesful genetic clone of Superman. Personality He display many of the same characteristics as Clark's personality, such as his sense of justice, a strong attraction to Lois Lane; and kindness, as well as remorse over his mistakes (Lex's Memories), but retained Lex's educational learning. Physical Appearance Conner takes on the appearance of Clark such as his black hair and also had slowed in his aging, thus losing lex's appearances and gaining Clark's black hair. He is Lex's Height and build. At first he wore a white solar suit that bared a red House of El symbol on the chest. After learning of his half-Kryptonian nature and Clark's mentoring, Conner wears a black short-sleeved shirt with a red House of El symbol printed on the chest which he keeps tucked into his blue jeans. Some times he wears a black trench coat to give the illusion of a cape. History Early Life Conner was the second clone of Superman, the first being the failed clone Bizarro. Conner's dna was unstabalize so Lex decided to infuse his dna into Conner's body creating a stable clone of Superman, but with only some of his powers. Lex had intended to use Conner's stabalized DNA to become more powerful himself. when Conner's super hearing over heard this , which put him in a state of rage in which he used to escaped the Cadmus Labs. When rampaging through the city Conner was apprehended by Superman who noticed the symbol on the suit Conner was wearing. Teen Titans Conner is a founding member of the Teen Titans, he wanted a chance for the sidekicks to show that they are hero material by forming their own team. Mostly he wants to prove to Superman that he can live up to his legacy. Powers and Abilities Powers Conner possesses all the abilities of a Kryptonian due to half of his DNA composed from Clark's DNA (which was recovered by Lex from a sample of Clark's blood), all of which are powered by Earth's yellow sun. His powers appear to be slightly more powerful than Clark's were when he was a teenager, but has only demonstrated half of them. It seems when he gets angered that his abilities are almost on par with Clark's, however, this may be because Clark developed his powers slowly, meaning he has much greater control and is constantly holding himself back, while Conner developed his abilities rapidly and had trouble holding back. *Solar Battery : Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. As a Kryptonian, Superman's cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Superman's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. Superman can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as when he absorbed the solar energies of a blue star that increased his abilities to a higher degree and gave him additional abilities. **Invulnerability: Conner is mostly resistant to both physical and mental types of harm. **Super Strength: Conner is much stronger than any ordinary human regardless of their age, height, and weight. He can lift objects hundreds of times his own weigh and break through stone walls with ease. **Super Speed: Conner is much faster than any ordinary human, though due to his age he doesn't appear to be as fast as Clark. He is faster than a speeding bullet; able to run up to a hundred miles per hour and cross a room almost faster than the human eye can see. His mind also worksmany times faster than humans' are capable of, able to catch bullets in mid-air before they hit him, or anyone else. **Heat Vision: Conner can release intense heat and shoot intense fire beams out of his eyes first by sexual stimulation, then by will. **Super Hearing: Conner can hear sounds, pitches, and frequencies that humans cannot. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': He has been trained by both Superman and Batman in the fighting arts. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Superboy has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. His analytical powers are impressive considering it is a compelation of both Clark's and Lex's knowledge. Weakness *Like all Kryptonians Conner is vulnerable to Kryptonite, he does have a resistance to Green Kryptonite due to him being only half Kryptonian. *Being only half Kryptonian Conner only has a small amount of the powers capable. Paraphernalia Equipment *Solar Suit - Conner kept the Supersuit he was wearing when he escaped Cadmus. *Shields - Conner has a product that supresses his human DNA and allows him to use all of his Kryptonian powers. Gallery Superboy 3.png|Superboy wearing his solarsuit Trivia *Conner is one of the one of the five finding members of the Teen Titans being Bart Allan, Victor Stone , Mia Dearden and Tim Drake. *Conner eventually develops his X-ray Vision from practice, it was hard due to the fact that he already developed Heat Vision and kept burn the object he wanted to see through. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Kryptonian Category:Superman Family Category:Kryptonian/Human Hybrid Category:Aliens Category:Kents Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with Super Hearing Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Solar Energy Absorption Category:House of El Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Male Characters